The Deformed Triangle
by Helena xx 3
Summary: One Shot for now Read AN at bottom. Sakura starts writing in her diary, after a busy few months of Hospital work. She unsuccessfully avoids the topic of Sasuke therefore, she'll have to remind herself of the Deformed Triangle Philosphy. Romance? Angst?


**THE DEFORMED TRIANGLE**

A Sakura Point of View Tale

**_One-shot_.**

Maybe continued in far away future xD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or the dictionary the definition was cited from.

* * *

**Triangle **(tray-ang-guhl)

_-noun_

1. a closed plane figure having three sides and three angles.

2. a flat triangular piece, usually of plastic, with straight edges, used in connection with a T square for drawing perpendicular lines, geometric figures, etc.

3. any three-cornered or three-sided figure, object, or piece: _a triangle of land. _

4. a musical percussion instrument that consists of a steel triangle, open at one corner, that is struck with a steel rod.

**5. ****a situation involving three persons, esp. one in which two of them are in love with the third. **

---X---

_Dear Diary, _

_It's almost dawn, and I am already up for the day and ready for work at the Hospital. Tsunade-shishou will probably send me home right away, but I should really show up anyway. Her and Shizune think I've been overworking. I personally disagree. I know being a medic-nin is very important to Shinobi's, but lately all I have been doing is average-hospital work. Sure, I work around the clock unless I'm ordered go to home, but I feel so useless there! I know my hard work helps many, but if I were to go on a real mission, maybe I'd be able to do more for Konoha. _

_(Sigh) Well, I might as well take this precious time to write about what's been going on in the village. Konoha's alliance with the Sand Village is still in effect, and Gaara is still the Kazegege. He's done so well for the village, I cant help but smile. Of course, Naruto is still angered that Gaara became Kage before he became Hokege, but we all know deep down, that he is smiling like the fool he is. And besides, I have overheard Shishou and Shizune-san talking about Naruto's future, and Shishou's resigntion. No doubt, next year Konoha will have a new Hokege; will the sixth be Naruto? I can't help but smile at that. He deserves it, and would make an excellent Leader. Of course, he'd still need some advisor's. Naruto running a village all by himself is quite a scary thought actually. Ramen shops would be sprouting up everywhere!_

_Ah, well, Naruto is doing good. Him and Hinata have just publicly announced their relationship. Up until last week, Kiba, Shino, and I were the only one's who knew it. But, they decided it was time to reveal their more-then-friend status with each other; after all, they discovered that with or without consent of Hinata's father, they would stay together. _

_On the subject of friends, Ino and I are doing quite well. We've become the best of friends, and often hang out with Hinata and Team Gai's Tenten. Tenten, one year older, is a nice girl. She's always training with Neji, but when she takes her eyes off the prize (whether it's becoming a strong kunochi, or Neji himself I'm not sure ;D) she is fun to be around, and very trustworthy. _

_Kiba and Shino I see once in awhile; both are happily (well, Shino is happy I assume) living the Shinobi life, with their preferences still canine and bug. I've gotten over the creepy factor; after all, there are bigger things out there should be frightnend._

_Shikamaru and Choji are doing good as well. Choji, the adorable human boulder, has pretty much stayed the same. He's often eating at different cafés and restarurants. Shikamaru, is currently in the Sand Village. Him and Temari are always working together, and each escorts to the other for when they visit. Ino and I like to tease Shikamaru, pestering him about what exactly falls under the title "escorting". Childish games; fun none-the-less._

_Lee is basically the same, just older the like the rest of us. Him and Gai are the best of friends, and are always on missions or training together. The Grean Beast's are exactly what I would describe as a "dynamic duo". Kami-sama, no one tell them that though! The two fuzzy-eyebrowed freaks would start announcing themselves as that! The whole village would be infuriated, since their annoyance is already only minimally tolerated :). _

_I suppose, I'm next. I'm a top medic-nin, next to Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san themselves. I'm a Jounin now; I took the exam last month. But, I still work at the Hospital, and Shishou prefers that I help her out there; I assume that way Shizune-san can do the paperwork, and I can take her place at the hospital. I laugh slightly; typical Shishou…_

_Well, that was the Konoha Tw—Eleven; okay, more accurately the Konoha Twelve, minus one, plus one. Sasuke left six years ago; to this day. There. I wrote it. I said it. I'm thinking about it. All right? It's fine. Uchiha Sasuke left six years ago, and my love with him. Sure, it took a few years to realize that he was an asshole, but now I'm okay. Besides, there's always Sai. Him, Naruto, and I—the perfect team! If it had been Sai from the beginning, we could have been extraordinary!_

_… Oh wow. I'm complimenting the weasel, and dissing the man I continue to leave to no matter how much time has passed, no matter how many years ago he left, no matter that I have __no clue where he is, and no matter that what I wish for will never, and could never, be. DAMNIT, NOW I REMBER THE REASON I STOPPED WRITING IN THIS JOURNAL! It always makes me think of him… _

Suprisingly the pink haired medic-nin then slammed down the ink tipped pen, and threw the little red book across the room. After that, she abruptly stood up, and recited to herself the lecture she gave every time thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke came upon her.

"It is a triangle. You love Sasuke. Sasuke ignores you and loves hate. Itachi loves hate also, but ignores Sasuke. It's a deformed triangle; there is not two loves, but two hates and two ignorances. The outcome of such triangle, does not go over well for you. In fact, it clashes badly. To remove yourself from the equation, stop loving Sasuke…. Now that you don't love Sasuke, all that is left is the hate. The hate will drive both Uchiha's to ther death. And since you do not love Sasuke, you do not care"

After the speech that she recited to nothing but air, she smiled brightly. Then, she removed herself from the desk, and performed a few hand signs; she was feeling too lazy to walk this morning. After a POOF!, she appeared outside of the hospital, still smiling vibrantly.

_Yup. __The speech worked everytime. What else was the a good for?_

_

* * *

_

**Authors note:**

**One day, I'll continue this. For now, it's just a quick one chapter thing. Do you guys think it's good enough for more though? **

**Anyone can take the triangle idea if they want, also. I dont see myself going anywhere with it. Lol. **

**_:D Review's are appreciated._ Any critism on how the diary entry should of been done -- good, bad, _what done differently?_**

**& No matter what's said, i wouldn't be able to continue this right now anyway :[**

**Not that i'm saying i except "OMG I WANT MORE!" -- but... yeah. Just incase.**

**alright alright. goodbye!**

**--helena xx 3**


End file.
